HunTao drabble (Sehun Feeling)
by RedMoo
Summary: Hanya drabble tentang Sehun yang tidak bisa melupakan Tao.


Title : Sehun Feeling

Author : RedMoo

Cast : Oh Sehoon aka Sehun

Other cast : Huang Zi Tao aka Tao

EXO Member

Genre : #masihgakngerti?

Length : only drabble

Warning !

Don't silent reader.. don't bash.. don't PLAGIAT.. and review please..

_**HAPPY READING~**_

'_**Sekian lama rasa ini ada..**_

_**Sekian lama tersimpan dihati..**_

_**Sejak dulu ingin kukatakan rasa cinta yang dalam untukmu..'**_

Kulihat dia sedang duduk di sofa sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya saat ini aku hendak mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sudah kupendam untuknya dari sejak masa pradebutku. Aku hendak mendekatinya namun kuurungkan niatku saat seorang namja telah lebih dulu duduk disampingnya.

"Baby jangan dengarkan mereka ne, gege selalu mencintaimu"

"Tapi ge mereka bilang aku tak pantas denganmu" terdengar suara parau dari bibir namja yang kusukai.

"Disini kita yang menjalani dan bukanlah mereka. Kau dengar bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu"

"Tapi ge—"

CHUP~

_CRAAKKK~_

Hancur.

Hatiku hancur.

Entahlah sudah berapa kali aku mengalami kegagalan sepeti ini. Namun aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku tak lelah dengan semua ini. Air mataku mengalir menyaksikan sebuah peristiwa paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku. Sebenarnya aku ingin lari tapi tubuhku seakan mati rasa hingga aku tak bergeming di tempatku.

Sampain suatu suara mengintrupsiku.

"Kau tidak tidur, Hun?"

Aku pun segera menghapus air mataku. Walau bagaimanapun aku tak boleh menunjukkan kesedihanku di depan semua member. Namun entehlah hyungku yang satu ini pasti mengerti tentang perasaanku.

"Ah Suho hyung. Aku hanya tak bisa tidur hyung" ujarku sambil mengembangkan semyum terpaksaku.

"Jangan tersenyum disaat hatimu menangis, Hun. Aku mengerti perasaanmu saat ini sedang terluka. Menangislah sampai hatimu benar-benar lega. Karena esok masih ada orang yang membutuhkan senyummu. emm.. Baiklah kita tidur ne"

Sehun hanya mengangguk kemudian mereka berlalu menuju kamar mereka.

RedMoo

'_**Aku sadari semua ini yang tak bisa memberikan semua..**_

_**Ku sadari kaulah yang terindah..**_

_**Maafkanku telah mencintaimu..'**_

Aku menatap sendu pada kotak yang kini berada di tanganku. Kotak yang ingin aku berikan padamu. Tapi setelah kulihat kau lebih bahagia dengan semua barang yang ia berikan padamu, maka kupikir kotak milikku tidak ada artinya untukmu.

"Terima kasih Kris ge. Kau yang terbaik" ucapnya sambil merona malu dihadapan Kris.

'Kau memang indah hyung. Jadi tidak salah jika dia mencintaimu' batin Sehun

Ya aku sadari aku tak sekaya dirinya, aku tak setampan dirinya, aku tak seterkenal dirinya. Tapi satu yang harus kau ketahui hyung.. Cintaku takkan berpaling darimu.

RedMoo

'_**Meskipun perih namun harus ku ungkapkan semua..**_

_**Rasa dihati bahwa ku mencintaimu dirimu..**_

_**Izinkan aku untuk jadi kekasih hatimu..**_

_**Walau kutahu kau tak mungkin mencintaiku..'**_

"Hyung bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Eoh? Bicara saja, Hun"

"Tidak disini hyung. ayo ikut aku"

Taman belakang

"Jadi apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"A..a..ku me—"

"Aku?" tanya Tao dengan nada bingung.

"Mencintaimu" tambah Sehun cepat.

Hening sejenak.

.

.

.

.

Sampai akhirnya~

"HAHAHA! Kau lucu Hun" tawa Tao meledak medengar pernyataan Sehun.

"Kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk menghiburku, Hun? Hahaha kau lucu" ucap Tao tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Baiklah ayo kita kembali ke dorm, ini sudah malam" saat Tao hendak beranjak tangannya dicengkram oleh Sehun.

"Apakah tidak ada kesempatan untukku hyung?"

Tao tercengang. Ia mengira perkataan Sehun hanya gurauan tadi.

"Maaf Hun tapi aku mencintaiku Kris ge" ucap Tao sambil menunduk.

"Haha, tak perlu bersedih hyung. Tapi kita tetap teman kan?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Baiklah ayo kita kembali ke dorm"

"Kau duluan saja hyung. Aku masih ingin disini"

Tao hyung beranjak pergi. Bersamaan dengan itu air mataku mengalir, hatiku benar-benar hancur.

RedMoo

'_**Namun walau hanya begini untuk seterusnya aku tetap bahagia..**_

_**Asal kau tak meninggalkanku maka aku baik-baik saja..'**_

Teman. Ya hanya teman. Walaupun begitu setidaknya aku masih bisa di sampingmu, tertawa bersamamu, dan sedikit membuatmu nyaman di dekatku. Aku bahagia karena melihatmu bahagia.

"Hun bisakah kau membantuku?" ucapnya dengan raut polosnya.

"Bantu apa hyung?"

"Fotokan aku dengan Kris ge ne?"

Dengan terpaksa aku hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil ponselnya kemudian aku membidikkan kearah mereka. Tanganku bergetar saat melihat hasil jepretan itu.

"Ini hyung. Kau terlihat cantik disitu" ucapku sambil menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Kau bisa saja Hun. Hehehe" Tao terkekeh sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Baiklah terima kasih sudah menolongku"

"Tentu, kita kan teman" entahlah saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"emm.. aku dan Kris ge pergi dulu ne. bye~" Tao pergi dengan menggandeng tangan Kris.

"Jangan menangis Hun. Bukankah kau yang menginginkan ini semua? Asalkan dia tak meninggalkanmu maka tidak ada alasan untukmu menangis"

RedMoo

'_**Tenanglah cintaku takkan berkurang untukmu sayang..**_

_**Rasa sayangku takkan terkikis seperti pasir di pantai..**_

_**Setiaku tidak akan goyah sedikitpun untuk menantimu melihat kearahku..**_

_**Aku akan menunggu..**_

_**Asalkan menunggumu maka akan kulakukan..**_

_**Ya aku memang bodoh..**_

_**Bodoh karena mencintaimu..'**_

Kau terlihat bahagia saat bersamanya dan saat itu pula aku rapuh tanpa dirimu. Dirimu yang telah memenuhi ruang kosong dihatiku. Dirimu yang selalu aku impikan disetiap tidurku.

Sayang percayakah kau bahwa Cintaku tak pernah berkurang?

Sayangku tak pernah terkikis seperti pasir di pantai?

Setiaku bagai tembok beton yang tak tergoyahkan?

Namun apakah jika kuserukan itu keseluruh dunia, kau akan melihat kearahku. Aku sadar kau terlalu indah untukku bagai bumi yang selalu merindukan langitnya. Bagai sebuah batu yang ingin bersanding dengan sebuah berlian . Ya aku sangat sadar itu.

Aku menantimu. Menunggumu. Dan akan selalu mencintaimu.

RedMoo

5 Tahun kemudian..

…

_Aku tak bisa melupakanmu begitu saja.._

_Begitu saja lupakan dirimu.._

_Rasa ini selalu ada dihati tak bisaku untuk melupakanmu.._

_Karena aku masih mencintaimu.._

PROKK~ 

PROOK~

Suara tepuk tangan menggema di telingaku. Aku menghapus air mataku. Tadi adalah bagian akhir laguku. Lagu yang selalu mengingatku pada orang yang paling special dalam hidupku.

Huang Zi Tao.

Semoga kau tenang disana hyung. aku masih mencintaimu sampai saat ini. Menyanyangimu seperti yang dulu-dulu. Aku berharap rinduku ini sampai padamu. Dan juga aku harap Tuhan selalu memberi tempat yang terbaik untukmu.

' _I LOVE U '_

_END~~_

Drabble pertama Author maaf ya klo jelek. Reader udah baca aja author udah seneng apalagi pada Review, author berkali-kali lipat lebih seneng.. Ada yang rindu sama Author kah? Klo ada sini author peluk #Modus.. hehehe..


End file.
